<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Good Morning by SincerelySerotonin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429321">A Kiss Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin'>SincerelySerotonin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age difference., F/M, I just think they're neat., was gonna write 49 more of these but i don't want to anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in the morning hours where she lets her guard down most, and he can't help but appreciate her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiff couldn’t help but find something magical about the way Em looked in the morning light. She was sprawled across his bed in little more than an oversized t-shirt and shorts, mouth open softly as she quietly snored.</p><p>She was always like this when they shared a bed together, though that only happened when it stormed. She just couldn’t handle thunder. He never knew why, never bothered asking either.</p><p>But she found comfort in staying by his side, so he let her. It was different than his typical sleazy encounters, just there for a warm body, someone to ease the loneliness. Em was different. She wanted comfort, but not from something sensual. His hand holding hers was more than enough.</p><p>But how was she so blind? Why couldn’t she see how madly in love with her he was? He just didn’t know.</p><p>Well, she was still asleep. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to show just a little affection. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Oh shit! She was awake? He glanced away, hoping his reddening cheeks weren’t too incredibly obvious.</p><p>But she just slowly blinked her eyes open and rubbed the sleep out of on. She smiled at him, peaceful and gentle and oh so oblivious.</p><p>“Good morning, Boss.”</p><p>“Mornin’, Em.”</p><p>And so the same old song and dance continued, the dance of a longing boss and his oblivious worker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>